Filter devices of this kind are prior art, for example, in EP 3 124 092 A1. Devices of this kind are advantageously used for the filtration of hydraulic fluids in hydraulic systems and for the filtration of different types of fuel, lubricating oils or other process fluids. The filter device disclosed in the above-named document, in which the wall members that are provided to position the filter element and that are disposed between an end member and associated accommodating member, has the advantage compared to the other prior art that the filter element is secured against rotating during operation due to the polygonal shape of the interacting wall members.
This structure avoids that the rotation of the filter element, which is caused by flow forces and which damages the interacting surfaces through friction during operation, in particular the respective sealing elements through abrasion. Since the filter element can only be installed in a functional position when the polygonal shapes of end member and accommodating member match, simultaneously this structure prevents the incorrect fitting of the device with a filter element that is unsuitable for the application.